


Prompted One Shots!

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.” barnaby @ nell
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Merula Snyde & Original Female Character(s), OC/OC, Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Player Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Nell Selwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.” barnaby @ nell

“Stop moving.” Her tone is chidding, yet soft, lips curved into a smile as she tries her best to translate what she is seeing onto the canvas in front of her. It hadn’t taken long for the pretty Slytherin to agree to sit and let Nell sketch him. She likes art, she’s decided, taking the muggle art class now that it’s available to her. This terms assignment - find a muse, and capture it the way you see it. 

It hadn’t been hard for her to decide, not with the way Barnaby looked at her that still sent her stomach churning into butterflies. He’s soft, though his jaw is not, and even now he’s looking at her so softly that Nell just wants to melt. 

He’s so different from the boy she’d met in their third year, loyal only to Merula and Ismelda, eyes following her whenever she walked into potions, and eyes following her whenever she left. If Nell was any decent at Divination, she might’ve known he’d have won her heart handing her a bowtruckle. If she wasn’t blind, maybe she would have known she’d won his heart stopping to help him pick up the books some Gryffindors made him drop. 

“I’m trying,” Barnaby insists, and Nell knows he is, with that determined tone of voice. 

“The things you do for me, my love.” How many sketches had she started only to become frustrated to the brink of tears and throw them away? How many had he fetched and scrunched and returned to her sketch book? Too many. 

He’s quiet again, the way he always is everytime she calls him that, and for a moment all she can hear is her pencil against the parchment, legs folded up on his bed - they’d be expelled if she was caught in her, in the Slytherin Boys dorm, but the dungeons weren’t so dreary when she was here with Barnaby. That’s why she’d chosen here. 

That’s why she’s chosen him. All her ideas of slytherins, created by her brothers, replaced with more ideas, softer ideas, boys like Barnaby, and Nell pauses to look at him for a moment more, noting that his face is scrunched up in thought, and maybe it’s a big thought, because he looks almost in pain. 

“What’s on your mind, Barney?” He takes a moment to look at her again, and though she doesn’t know why, he stands from his stool, approaching her in this green and silver dormitory, and kneels in front of where she sits on the four poster bed. He eyes her for a moment, with those beautiful eyes before he lays his head in her lap, so tall that he’s still strangely able to. Nell’s hands immediately go to his hair, brushing through it with her fingers whilst she waits for him to gather his thoughts. If she rushes him, they’ll disappear. 

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.” He says it like a sinner in a church, and Nell crumbles down to hug his head, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about these past few days?” 

“Mostly. What if Ismelda’s love potion had worked, and I’d decided I wanted to be a Death Eater too? Or if it didn’t, and my dad convinced me… He’s trying. He thinks it’s a good idea, even though You-Know-Who is dead… Everytime I think of how easy it would be to just give in I’m reminded how disappointed you’d be.” The Slytherin shifts, and Nell releases him to let him cup her cheeks to look at him. 

“And… I don’t live my life for you, because that’d disappoint you too, but you help me make better decisions, and I’m… happy that you do.” He looks like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, Nell’s brown hair falling over his hands as she succumbs to him. She leans forward to answer him with a kiss, all sweetness as his breath washes over her face and she’s never felt more comfortable with a person. 

“You want to know what I’m happy you do? What I think I might be without you?” She whispers against his lips, before claiming them again. “I think I’d forget to love myself. Everyone else forgets to remind me to do it. But not you. You want me to love me as much as you love me and I love that more than I’ve loved anything.” 

Dissolving into grins, the pair of them continue to whisper secrets between themselves on Barnaby’s bed. The sketch lies forgotten, something to be remembered when young sweethearts are not consumed by their emotions.


	2. Daphne/Theodore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

The sounds of furious scribbling can be heard for the length of the great hall, and the red headed Greengrass is stroking her own face with her quil, trying to think of how to continue her sentence. Should she address it to the professor, or an abstract reader? Her History of Magic essay was going no good, and it didn’t help that Theodore sat across from her, unwilling to talk to her, and yet with the fire of a burning question deep within his entire being. He scribbled so furiously at his transfigurations essay, and yet despite what he thought, Daphne could quite clearly catch him glancing at her a few times. 

She’s clever, she knows he wants to ask her something, but Theo is so socially awkward that it could honestly be anything that he wants to ask her, and for the life of her cat Morgana - Daph cannot figure it out. The hall is lit, just post lunch time and a study lesson not wanted to be spent in the library had many students in the great hall, absentmindedly chewing on some snacks the house elves had been kind enough to provide. Tomorrow was a Hogsmead trip, and Daph could say that she was excited. Warrington from the Quidditch team had asked her to go with him, and she’d accepted twirling her hair around her finger, and grinning. She’d wanted to share the news with Theo, but he’d shut down most conversations claiming he needed to think - for his essay he said, but Daph just knew it was something else. Something he needs to get off his chest, ask her, ask someone. It’s the look in his eye that gives it away. 

But whatever thought it is seems to grow smaller in his eyes as he slams his books shut and stands- but Daph’s voice has him stopping. 

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” The pale boys cheeks flare immediately, and not for the first time she’s glad that her own skin is darker than his. It wasn’t anywhere as easy to catch her out as blushing as it was for her dear friend Theodore Nott. 

Theodore stutters for a moment as he tries to gather himself, and Daph gives him the moment to do so, but she watches him steel his resolve. “No. No I’m not. I guess - I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me?” 

A slow and soft smile creeps up Daphne’s face. Her friend was so sweet. “You’re sweet to think about me Theo, but I’ve actually got a date. I’ll come for butterbeer with you and Tracey anyway, I would’ve loved to go with just the two of you - oh!” Suddenly inspiration struck her, and she dived back into her essay, of course it was 1268 and not 1254! 

Theo lingered for a few moments more, and Daph missed the crestfallen look on his face, before he stalked off in silence.


	3. Merula Snyde and Nell Selwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.” merula @ nell if ur in the mood for a Fight

Penny watches her every move intently. Nell’s teeth sink into her lips, and the third year is careful adding the Salamander blood to the potion. The Dungeons have always been cold, and today they seem to feel a little colder. Maybe it’s the death stare Merula’s purple eyes keep shooting at her, or the way she can hear Barnaby Lee whisper to Merula across the table, but is unable to hear them. Penny’s dazzling blue eyes are alight in pride, and Nell feels proud that she is able to make the pretty blonde so proud as she stops pouring the salamander blood, watching the potion turn purple as she begins to stir it. As she stirs the heat of it has it turning burgundy, and Nell knows she’s doing it right. 

Ismelda scoffs from across the table, and Nell Selwyn really is doing her best to ignore the Slytherins, but it's becoming increasingly difficult the more they continue to grate on her ears. Grate on her nerves, and grate on her patience. She’s finding it harder and harder to concentrate as they yabber in harsh whispers to each other, but Penny’s there to keep Nell grounded, to keep her from reacting as Rowan might encourage her. 

“I think it’s too cold.” Nell grumbles, setting her salamander blood vials to the side and shivering within her Hufflepuff robes. 

“It’s a real SHAME that NO ONE asked for YOUR opinion, Selwyn.” Merula’s voice is instantly snapping, and Nell’s eyes narrow significantly, the brunette’s arm being stopped from throwing her vials by Penny’s quick instincts. 

“Shut up Snyde. Ignore her Nell, you’ve almost got it-” 

“Awww, Selwyn needs her girlfriend to back her up?” Nell doesn’t miss the way Barnaby Lee’s face twists as Merula sneers at the pair of Hufflepuffs. Rowan is out sick, and not for the first time that morning, with double potions, did Nell wish that she wasn’t. 

“Shut your mouth Snyde, before I shut it for you.” Merula mocked being scared in response to Nell’s words, leaving Ismelda laughing as Barnaby became more and more frustrated with the table, Penny’s grip on Nell’s arm remaining as tight as ever. 

“Try it then. I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts… there’s no Moors to back you up now-” Merula is cut off by her own shriek as Nells untrained left hand struck out, knocking her cauldron over and spilling it all over the Slytherin’s uniform. Ismelda scatters, Penny gasps, and Snapes footsteps are pounding loud in Nells head. 

“What in Merlin’s name is happening over here?!” Snape demanded, waving his wand and placing the fallen cauldron back on to the table. “Stop screeching Snyde, you hadn’t even heated your cauldron…” 

“She attacked me!” Merula pointed at Nell, right arm still held by Penny’s tight grip. 

“I seem to recall that Miss Selwyn is right handed.” 

“I am sir. I accidentally knocked her cauldron. I’m sorry Merula.” Nell’s voice came softer than before, teeth once more sinking into her lip. 

Eyes narrowing, the hook nosed greasy professor tutted before assigning Nell to clean up Merula’s robes for her, before letting out a disgusted noise, and leaving the rambunctious table to continue.


	4. Anakin Skywalker/OC, Allida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't die..."

“Tell me about my mother,” Luke’s words are soft, in the passing quiet as the Millenium Falcon moved towards the Alderaan system. For a long moment, Obi-Wan is silent, the old man regarding the boy who looks so much like his father. He remembers his mother, wonders if there is any part of Luke Skywalker, or his sister, that looks like her. If she left any part of herself in her children. He releases a breath, before a smile comes to his face.

“Your mother was a famous Jedi Knight.” He started simply, wondering if such simple a term could ever cover her.

“Was?” Luke asked, daring to hope.

“Is… was… I would tell you if I knew.”

_I think I might die this day. No. I’m not ready to die…_

“She was great friends with your father, just as betrayed by Vader as Anakin was. What we didn’t know about your mother, was that she had broken the code to marry your father.” Luke’s eyes went wide, and he scooted forward, eager to hear more. You are the wife, of Anakin Skywalker? Yes my Lord, I am.

“I doubt I’d met a woman like her. She was trained by the Jedi Master Mace Windu, and I imagine he had a hand in how she turned out. I remember we brought your father to the temple and there she was, Allida Stagran. Already putting herself in business that did not concern her, and walking all over her master.” He chuckles, shaking his head at the memories of a girl who would not be told what to do.

“I remember when you were born, and she had only a meager bit of advice as you were taken from her - To keep your friends close. Too many of them would die too soon, and the others would betray you. She loved and lost too much during the clone wars, and I think it made her bitter, when she was not given a choice that you were taken from her.”

_You would take my son from me! Curse you! I curse you! It was for their own good… for his destiny… When will I see my son again? **Skywalker, you will see, when the time is right… in a dark time..**_

“She came from Alderaan, much like the princess we’re to rescue from Vader’s clutches. I can see her in your eyes, not the colour, but the kindness in them. She was a kind girl, even if she and your father were terrible influences upon each others studies.” There’s a wetness to Luke’s eyes, as he looks away.

“I don’t remember her. Why was I taken from her?” There’s a betrayal in his voice that Obi-Wan still feels the sting of all to well. I curse you!

“It wasn’t safe. Vader tried to kill her, and he would have killed you too.” Obi-Wan is not entirely sure of that, but Vader was not Anakin. The Anakin he knew was dead and gone from this world.

“There was a place she hid away after you were taken from her, and she stayed there for a time - in the home of Padme Amidala.”

_Mother, you came here before?_   
_Yes, my sweet._   
_Did you make a wish?_   
**_A son, she had wished for a son that looked like his father._ **   
_Yes. And it granted my every desire, Leia._

But then the girl was taken from her too…

“I lost track of her after that. I think we’re here, young Skywalker.”

It pains him to think of that girl, who was not subtle in her affections. Obi-Wan carried the burden of their secret, their only hope, and if he was quiet, he could hear them whisper to each other at night.

_Let’s go away… Let’s leave here_   
_I just know he’s a boy…_

Alderaan, the home of Allida’s birth, and where they took her daughter, yes, Obi-Wan can feel the pain, the emptiness, and he closes his eyes against the heart ache in his own chest.

 _Let me cradle her in my arms one last time. Like I did when she was a babe… It is a mother’s weakness! Let me have this!_  
 _We have broken your heart,_ he’d said.  
 _My heart was broken a long time ago_. She’d said it like fact, and he wondered if she was out there. If she could feel this too…

* * *

Years ago, Allida’s eyes had fallen upon Vader. Leia left with Ahsoka before they Organa’s were to take her. It was best, Allida knew, just like for her brother. This man is not so fearsome. He is all robotics, and not her Ani anymore. He stares at her just as intently, and she remembers when that intensity had been put into the five times he asked her to marry him, into the time he woke begging her not to die.  
You cant die! Please don’t die!

“I never forget anything, and I can never forgive you for taking away my husband. And my world, and my happiness. And look what you’ve done with it! This is my galaxy, and I must carve it and protect it, and it’s people. They are my people. If you want war Vader, lets us have war.”

_When Will I Die?_   
_Moment of your death…tell you, I can..._


	5. Tal/Nell Selwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just need to be alone right now.” tal @ nell if u want some Angst

Butterbeer flowing, and tripping on her own gown, Nell’s laughter carries through the courtyard as she stumbles after Penny who dances away from her with expert grace, even as Nells hands reach for her so intently, eager for her warmth as the air continues to cool. 

“Give it back!” Her sternness is ruined by the giggles, the moonlight guiding them both far away from the Celestian ball within the great hall. Penny’s a golden goddess, blue eyes bright as she dances away with the feather Nell had filched. The heels Andre had picked for her were far too unpractical - even with her wobbling and worry that she would fall, they weren't tall enough to topple her. 

“Oh but Nelly, I thought you fancied me?” She was right, Nell had asked Penny Haywood to the Celestial Ball, and the other hufflepuff had such a good nature that upon finding the Eagle feather that had somehow gotten ruffled into Eleanora Selwyn’s hair, she’d gone for a laugh instead. Pennys eyes sparkle as she runs the feather along her own face, walking backwards and watching the way Nell goes on the bells of her feet with a sweet look, holding her hands behind her back. 

“I don't wanna play this game. I want to dance.” the brunette tutted, hair done up all pretty by Ravenclaw’s Artemis Moors, two perfect buns with two locks of hair either side of her face. A stark similarity to the two low buns that Nell liked to sport. Her blue gown was a contrast to Penny’s yellow skirt and white top, but Nell liked her poofy dress - her mother had sent it specifically, even adding the silk see through wraps for her arms. She felt like the princess she was of the Selwyn home, flounching around as she avoided trouble. Good trouble was good, home trouble was not. “I didn’t even know it was there!” 

Penny continued walking backwards, just out of Nell’s reach, seemingly intent on going somewhere only she knew. “I don’t know who I’m more jealous of, you or our lovely Talbott.” A scoff leaves Nell, but her cheeks are warm, and her smile is wide

“Neither. Both? Stop teasing me, and come back and dance with me- Penny!” Her date has taken off running, hands fisting her gown, revealing some very bare feet as Penny’s laughter echoes in the air - and Nell gives chase, with butterflies in her belly and having as much fun as she did inside. Through the corridors they run, the moon dipping in and out of view just like the stars, as they weave passed doors and the castle grounds. To think she’d gotten so close to kissing Penny tonight...The most popular girl in school seemed to have a destination too, leading Nell down a winding path in the dark, even as the second girl almost kept tripping up. 

“Penny!” Nell called again, flopping over onto the grass as Penny stopped, both catching their breath, Nell’s own lungs on fire. The blonde moved quick, crouching down with breath wafting over Nell’s face as she began to stroke the feather over her bare skin. Tingles shoot through her body and Nells eyes close for a moment, absentmindedly reaching to run her hand through Pennys soft locks. 

“Tonight is an anniversary, Nell. I’m not good at it, but i thought maybe..” She leaves the feather tucked over the brunette’s ear, glancing up at the owlery tower with a concerned look. “I told you I wanted you to save a dance for someone special,” Blue eyes return to Nell’s own grey, lock of hair tucked away with the feather. Nell’s breath caught in her chest, eyes glancing from Penny up to the tower, trying to shake her head but Penny pressed a soft finger to Nell’s lips. “There’s a softness to your friendships with everyone, and I wish I understood how you do it. How you worm your way into all of our hearts.. Even Talbott won’t resist your comfort.” 

Nell is sure she’s dreaming when Penny leans in and presses a kiss to her lips softly. Her lips are burning in tingles, heart so light and she tries to push herself up towards the blonde when Penny pulls back. She wants more, needs more of those butterflies in her stomach. “Now go be a good date for me, and make sure our mutual friend smiles.” penny's breath smells like peppermints, and it's all Nell can taste,as Penny removes Nells hands from her hair, swiping the feather once more before quickly tickling the other. 

Nells laughter is boisterous and loud,pleading with Penny for mercy, strings of Welsh falling before she reached for revenge. 

Grass stains on both their dresses, the blonde moves quickly, removing hee weight from Nell before she twirls off, walking backwards as she grinned. Too far from Nells reach as the brunette lays on her front now. “I’m counting on you Eleanora Selwyn.” 

The feather twirls in Pennys fingers even as her ball date leaves her, heart soaring and lips tingling. 

Nell’s not sure how long she lays there, watching Penny leave her before she shivers, looking up at the owlery again, and taking a deep breath. The door is unusually already open, and Nell holds her skirt up as she makes the long climb up the stairs, feet gentle on the ground as she leaves her heels at the bottom of the steps. Silently, she moves up the stairs,praying for no splinters. 

Tal’s voice is soft, caressing, and directed at an owl no doubt, as she emerges at the top of the stairs, her footsteps soft, but nowhere near soft enough for that eagle eared boy not to whip around as she takes that final step up and let go of her skirts. He’s still in his Ravenclaw robes, scarlet eyes wide as he takes in not only the fact she’d appeared, but her appearance, blinking several times, and gaping like a fish before he frowned, searching for words. 

“Go back to the ball, Eleanora, leave me alone and don’t waste your pretty dress.” He turns his back to her once more, as he sits on the floor of the owlery, quills and parchment strewn to the side of the dusty room, a tawny owl perched in front of him, and watching her closely. 

“I’m a pretty girl in a pretty dress. It’ll never go to waste… but if you’re that worried about it, you can always just dance with me.” There’s a rare chuckle from Talbott, as he glances over his shoulder at her, letting her see the obvious roll of his eyes. 

“I don’t dance. Go dance with Pen-” 

“I have danced with Penny.” Nell interrupted, walking easily across the wooden floor, and propping herself down next to Tal, who shuffled slightly the other way. The Tawny owl hopped closer. “She told me to save a dance for you. So here I am, cordially inviting you to at least sway with me.” 

Whatever Tal muttered, smiling in exasperation, Nell didn’t catch before he returned to a neutral expression. “I just need to be alone right now, Nell.” It’s not often he calls her Nell, not often he calls her anything but Eleanora, but there’s a sadness in his face, a seriousness in his voice, and Nell elects to respect his privacy. She has the intent to give a comforting squeeze when she grips his hand, reached for it and squeezing softly as she nods. He doesn't pull away, not this time. 

“Okay… Can I ask-” 

“It’s the anniversary of my parents’ death, and I think it’s best if I’m alone.” Nell almost wants to snap back that he’s not alone if he’s hanging out with the owls - but he’s grieving, and it’s not her place. So she bites her tongue. 

“Okay. On the count of three, if you really want me to go, I’ll be gone.” Tal gave no outward reaction, even as she started counting softly. “One…. two…” Nell stood up, “Three… I’ll need my hand back if-” He hadn’t let go of her fingers, even as she moved and stood, face screwing up before he could turn it away from her, and she knew he was about to cry. 

“Honey-” Nell’s arms are quick around him, knees dropping so quickly they hurt from the impact against the floor, and despite his tenseness, he’s so warm, and after a moment of listening his quickening heart beat, she feels his hands move slowly around her waist, hesitant, and then his face is in her shoulder and the shaking of his shoulders is too much to ignore. She’s as quiet as he tries to be, hand running through his hair. The flame of the candles he’d lit flicker out, and the only light is the moonlight streaming through the open window - but Nell sits there with sore knees, until Tal begins to pull himself away in embarrassment the dark skinned wizard rubbing at his eyes as if his tears hadn’t stained her bare shoulders. “It’s alright Tal. I won’t tell anyone.” It’s a bitter laugh, knowledge that he’d kept her animagus status secret, and he gives her a short look before he tries to curl in on himself. 

Pushing herself up again, Nell holds pale hands out to the Ravenclaw, and he hesitates, looking between her face and her hands. “I know talking isn’t your thing, and maybe dancing isn’t - but I’d like to know about them. If you’re inclined.” 

It takes him a moment, weighing the pros and cons before his calloused hands slipped into hers, and together they lifted him up, the moon lighting up his sharp features and eagle like eyes to the Hufflepuff. 

Talbott hesitates, and so Nell takes the lead as she usually does, guiding his hand to her hip, placing her right hand on his shoulder, and then entwining the fingers on their other hands. “Flitwick said you can waltz well, I’d like to see it.” There’s a red undertone to Tal’s cheeks as he swallows thickly, nodding his head, trying once more to tell her he doesn’t dance, before he began watching their feet, and leading her through the square dance, and it’s a moment before soft words fall from his lips, about his mother, his father, and how they’d been such outspoken people, and just as blunt as he was. Mrs Winger was a brilliant half blooded witch, and it was her muggle relatives that had raised him after their deaths.  _ She told me to leave, and I didn’t… the masked man with the cruel grey eyes, I’ll never forget those eyes. I should have left, but i thought I could help.  _

_ Aderyn Bach*, he called me, and he tainted everything…  _

“Fy nghariad**,” The welsh girl said softly, “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. You don’t have to be alone, and I am here when you don’t want to be alone.” Tal’s feet stop moving, and he looks at her soft grey eyes for a long time before he nods his head. 

“Thank you, Eleanora.” Slowly, she slips her arms around him in an embrace once more, and this time he doesn’t hesitate before resting his head against her shoulder, holding her close enough to keep her warm. “You’re cold.” 

“I’ll be alright,” She responds, even as he pulls back from her and slips his outer robe off, slipping the Ravenclaw robe around her shoulders. “Tal-” 

“No, I’m not hearing it.” Talbott decides, taking a deep breath and shooting her a look to keep her mouth shut on this. “Blue suits you anyway.” 

  
  
  


_ *Little bird _

_ ** my darling / seems to be like sweetheart from what i can figure out _


End file.
